


The Things That Had To Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a half-human, half cat hybrid-something that is forbidden and deadly.  The only person besides his family who knows of his secret is Gavin Free, his closest friend that is possibly developing into something more.  He trusts Gavin with his secret, but eventually the Agency is notified and Michael is taken away.  Fighting tooth and claw (literally, in some cases,) Rooster Teeth helps to get Michael back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969935) by [thatmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin). 



> edit: now taking prompts! this-is-a-foregroundt.tumblr.com
> 
> make sure to read 'ears' by thatmavin, first~

It had been different, the dynamic between Michael and Gavin, ever since Michael’s ears were discovered by the Brit. Michael shied away from too much physical contact, averting his eyes when Gavin smiled at him and even dialing his anger back a bit in his Rage Quits. All in all, it was very un-Michael like activity, so Gavin decided the best thing to do was confront him about it. Mainly, he was worried that the redhead was under the impression Gavin disliked his ears, which was of course simply _inane._ In fact, he had a certain obsession with them-doodling them when he was supposed to be editing, recalling the feeling of the soft fur under his fingertips and especially wishing he had the opportunity to repeat that moment.  
  
“Michael?” He leaned over his armrest and poked Michael in the ribs. He threw off his headphones and glared at Gavin, prompting a grin to bloom on his face. “Lunch?” He cocked his head and gave the other man a lopsided pout, his smile trying to break through. Frowning, Michael nodded.  
  
“Fine, but you’re paying.” Gavin saw the small, barely noticeable bump on Michael’s head move a fraction, and his mouth went dry. _God,_ he wanted to touch them again, they were like an addiction he couldn’t-  
  
“ _Gavin,_ ” The brit looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. “Are we going or what?”  
  
Gavin sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. “Yeah,” he muttered. This had to stop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They drove to close-by diner, not wanting to deal with the Austin heat, and Gavin couldn’t help but notice Michael’s order.  
  
“A tuna sandwich and milk please,” He folded his menu and handed it to the waitress. Gavin giggled softly and the redhead scowled at him. “What?”  
  
“You’re such a kitty.” Gavin leaned back and sipped at his water, watching Michael with an amused smile. Michael grimaced, showing his sharp canines (he usually wore caps over them to hide their length and points, but he lost them and the new ones hadn’t come yet.)  
  
“Don’t say that so loud, you dumbfuck.”  
  
Gavin looked down. “Sorry, I just-” He snapped his mouth shut as the waitress came back and set their plates in front of them. After she departed, he whispered, “They’re so... _top,_ you know? I love them a lot and I just really want to touch them again and you don’t talk to me as much or let me touch you or anything and I-” Michael blushed and grabbed Gavin’s hand across the table, tracing his knuckles with his pointy fingernails. Those, too, should be clipped-he hadn’t really been paying attention to them often enough lately and the tips were coming to sharp points, nearly claws.  
  
“ _I’m_ sorry, Gav. I’m just not used to people knowing, other than my parents and they hated me for it. So I thought maybe you were, I dunno, disgusted or something. But for no real reason I thought it, because you like them and you kissed me..I don’t know. Maybe I thought you were doing it out of pity or something but,” he paused, looking up at Gavin’s face and smiling a bit. “If you want to touch them, all you have to do is ask. I like it more than you do.”  
  
Gavin’s eyes widened and he leaned forward hastily, grabbing the hybrid’s face in his hands and pressing a chaste kiss to pink lips. It was sloppy, it wasn’t deep and there were no fireworks but Michael figured it was the best kiss he’d ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w0w that got a lot of attention 
> 
> i m s o h a p p y 
> 
> anyway 
> 
>  
> 
> bye

No one was in yet when they returned to the Achievement Hunter building, so Michael and Gavin sat on the couch, Michael in the brit’s lap while Gavin ran his hands through Michael’s curls. The redhead pushed against his hand and purred, deeper even than he had a few days ago.  
  
Gavin ran a thumb down the soft fur of the hybrid’s ears and smiled softly. Even before he had discovered the extra feline appendages Gavin had been pining after the other man. He’d tried nearly everything in an attempt to get Michael’s romantic attention, and for a while he thought he’d had it. But then the cat had brought up how he was planning on asking out Lindsay, and Gavin felt as if he should leave it, despite how much he cared for Michael.  
  
“Michael..” Gavin shifted so he could look down at his friend. “What about Lindsay?” He heard the cat’s sigh and was about to retract his question when Michael looked up with fake brown eyes.  
  
“I lied, to uh..” he looked away and pressed his face into Gavin’s shoulder. “..to make you jealous,” Michael muttered, so quiet Gavin had to strain to hear him.  
  
The brit smiled and smoothed a hand over Michael’s head. “I feel like I should be angry, but I simply can’t.” Gavin chuckled at the hybrid’s sigh, about to kiss him again when he heard the door to outside open.  
  
Michael shot up out of Gavin’s lap, grabbing his abandoned beanie off of the floor and shoving it back on his head right before Geoff, Jack, Ray and Ryan sauntered in.  
  
“Hey guys, what’s-” Ryan started, taking in the disheveled appearances of the other men. “..up?” Gavin cleared his throat and Michael frowned, irritated at his blush.  
  
“We got back from lunch early,” Gavin explained sheepishly. Michael threw himself into his chair and turned his monitor on, grumbling. Ray hid a smirk behind his sleeve and but his Razors on while Geoff, Jack and Ryan got to work on their own editing projects.  
  
Michael flushed, and not just because of the situation with Gavin. If he had hesitated a second before throwing his beanie on..He didn’t even have his clips! Hesitantly, Michael discreetly bent his head to feel for his ears. They were flattened, but the tension of keeping them there was painful and Michael doubted he would be able to do it for much longer without them springing up of their own volition. He felt the small metal things in his pocket, making sure they were still there, and raced to get to the bathroom. Gavin and Ray looked up at the noise of the hybrid’s chair nearly flipping over, but he was already gone. Gavin was tempted to follow him, but decided against it. He knew that it was a huge deal for Michael to reveal his hybridisation, and if he needed time to adjust to the idea of telling the others, then Gavin would give it to him. He just hoped the cat trusted him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael stood in front of the mirror, teeth bared, beanie off and contacts out. He knew it was probably a bad idea-it _was_ a public bathroom. But he couldn’t stop staring at himself, no illusions concealing his natural hybrid appearance. He was relatively good-looking, and hadn’t been cursed with too many abnormalities. He had heard of bird or horse hybrids being killed often, some even at birth. He didn’t hate his hybridisation, but he was glad he didn’t get anything too obvious or hard to hide.  
  
Naturally, his eyes were a light amber-almost yellow, and his pupils were dark brown and slitted. His ears sat directly on top of his head, soft as feathers and a burnt auburn colour. He recalled Gavin comparing them to burnt tomatoes and smiled softly.  
  
Gavin..  
  
Michael sighed. Gavin wanted him to tell the AH office about his hybrid qualities, but years of hiding them had drilled the instinct into him, and he didn’t know if he was prepared to trust them with such a huge thing. He loved them all, of course he did, but what if it slipped into the conversation one day? What if one of them were prejudiced? What if Jack or Ryan or Geoff had worked with the Agency at some point? There were so many possibilities, things that might happen if he told them.  
  
The cat gave himself another once-over before carefully replacing his contacts, clipping his ears down-he winced at that-and replacing his beanie on top of his red hair. He would tell Geoff, and no-one else. It was reasonable, and maybe when he got up the courage he could tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short too aaaah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops.

_The time for revolution against the plague that threatens to overcome us is now. If our children keep being born as these-these_ things, _who knows what could happen? So please, if you see one of these_ abominations, _call the Agency. We can help._  
  
Gavin shut off the radio with a frown and glared at the road. It wasn’t fair-not all hybrids were bad! Sure, some of them were rogue, maybe even more than not. But then there was Michael, angry-adorable Michael. He would never hurt anyone he loved, not willingly. Besides, he was just a cat, not a wolf or a bear like some. Gavin was sure Geoff and the others would understand Michael’s situation. Maybe even Burnie, if it came to that.  
  
Of course, Gavin wasn’t going to force Michael to do anything he didn’t want to. He had seemed fine after he came back from the bathroom-still a bit wary but acting not as nearly as oddly as he had been.  
  
Gavin smiled, remembering touching Michael’s ears again. It was even better this time, now that he had something to look forward to. The cat’s purred at echoed deep in his body, vibrating his chest and reminding him of the Portfolio Days concert he had gone to years ago, when they were still active. It was a small venue and an even smaller crowd, but the sound of the bass rattled his chest, just like Michael’s purrs.  
  
When the brit reached his house, the first thing he did was get out his phone to call his friend.  
  
“Michael, come over please.”  
  
“Why, did you light the toaster on fire again? Fucking really, Gavin? How many times have I told you, _don’t use a fucking knife to_ -”  
  
“Nothing’s on fire, Michael, I just want you to come over.”  
  
Gavin could hear Michael’s huff over the phone, but when he spoke again his voice was decidedly softer. “Fine, be there in a few.” Gavin grinned and threw his phone on the couch.  
  
Michael had been over plenty of times before, of course, but this was different. Now he and Michael were..  
  
Well, more than friends, obviously. And maybe they weren’t _dating,_ per say, but Gavin could handle that.  
  
Gavin could handle anything, as long as he still had his cat. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Michael, shaking from fear and excitement, nearly ran out of the Achievement Hunter office. He had told Geoff, and it had gone much better than he had expected.  
 _It’s like coming out,_ Michael thought giddily. _You think it’s going to be bad, when really everyone is okay with it._  
  


Well, then again, he hadn’t exactly told _everyone._ But it was a big enough step that he thought he had ought to tell Gavin about it. It was the Brit that had persuaded him to do it, after all.   
Michael stopped, ears straining against the top of his beanie. He looked around, his car was about 5 feet away, where it was supposed to be, but..   
Something smelled off. Too..clean. Like a hospital, not necessarily of disinfectant just, blank. If colors smelled, this would definitely be white, and Michael remembered vaguely the sterile, bright labs and government officials in white hazard suits from TV horrors, where they captured Hybrids and tortured them to discover what was in their genetic make-up.   
He caught a glimpse of bright, bleached white out of the corner of his eye. _Fuck,_ Michael thought, barely smelling the spray of the thin gas from the mask quickly around his face before it faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin sighed, throwing his phone down onto his couch and running his fingers through his hair. It had been 2 hours since he had called Michael, and the Brit simply refused to believe Michael had just stood him up. There had to be an explanation, and it probably wasn’t good. What if something had happened? He couldn't see how it was possible, considering the lengths Michael went through to hide his hybridisation. Maybe it was just a human? If so, Gavin was confident the cat would be able to handle such a thing. 

Still, he fretted, and eventually resorted to calling Geoff. 

"Geoff? Have you seen Michael lately?" Gavin held his breath, hoping for a positive answer. 

"No man, sorry. Last I saw he was hurrying off somewhere.." Geoff paused, unable to figure out how to state his question. "Did he-do you know about Michael's..thing?" 

Gavin, knowing immediately where this was headed, replied quickly. "Yeah, yeah I know. So he told you? Are you okay with it?" 

"Of course I'm okay with it, you fucking idiot. Right now, though, I'm worried about what might've happened to him, if he's missing." Geoff's anxiousness made Gavin panic even more, and he threw on his coat and shoes before running out the door. 

"Thanks, Geoff," he sighed. "I'm gonna go look for him." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. 

Jesus, he hoped Michael was okay.


End file.
